


Blame the Winchesters

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow the Winchesters are to blame for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Gabriel Kink meme](http://spn-gabriel.livejournal.com/76523.html)

Somehow the Winchesters are to blame for this. Ellen just knows it even as she wonders what the hell she was thinking to get in this situation. 

Bill had introduced her to the world of the supernatural. To ghosts, and monsters and making sure you always had salt stored in the house alongside an extra gun and ammunition. Then, the Winchester boys had come into her life, bringing in a whole different world. One where a dead man could come back from Hell, and demons and angels walked the earth. 

They’d turned everything she’d read in the Bible upside down on her. Some it real right down to the apocalypse with the Devil walking the earth. Others that were very wrong, as Castiel had informed her in his deep voice, thumbing through her worn copy of the Bible. And wasn’t that the damndest thing on top of everything else. That angels were real and most of them were turning out to be as much a problem as demons. 

Ellen doesn’t blame the Winchesters for starting the apocalypse. They blame themselves far too much for that. She does blames them for making her realize she lusted after a man almost two decades younger than herself who had the memories of Hell lurking behind his eyes and an angel watching over him. 

An angel who’d rebelled against Heaven, was being punished for that act, and may be already in Dean’s bed or close to getting there. The way the two of them looked at each other was enough to raise the temperature around them. 

Then the boys had to go and add another angel to their camp. A snarky, prank pulling, chocolate addicted angel who had been hiding out for centuries as a Trickster because he was tired of his family fighting. On top of that, the damn angel was an archangel, one of the highest ranked, a messenger of God, who’d actually seen God, and told Mary she was pregnant. 

Ellen could believe Castiel was an angel, but there are times she’s hard pressed to remember the same of Gabriel. That angel loved a good joke, could sing the bawdiest songs she ever did hear, and she’d been around hunters for a very long time, and could turn anything into innuendo and flirtation. There are times when she wants to smack him over some comment or his bad habit of leaving candy wrappers around before she remembers what he is. 

She’s not quite sure how she ended up in this situation but she just knows the Winchesters are to blame. She had Gabriel, archangel of the Lord, on his hands and knees in her bed. Naked and waiting, eyes dark with lust as he looked at her. 

She knelt on the bed, equally naked, a strap on harness securely fastened around her waist with the most realistic penis and balls jutting from it. She and Bill had done a few kinky things in their early years together but nothing like this. The harness fit perfectly on her, as if made for her, rubbing against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through her every time she moved. 

Gabriel sat back on his heels, a wicked smile on his face. “Not starting to get cold feet, are you?” He tilted his head, a move that eerily mimicked Castiel’s. “Or maybe this body just isn’t doing it for you. Maybe you would prefer ths one.” 

A snap of his fingers and Dean knelt naked before her, green eyes staring at her. 

Her hand came down hard on Gabriel’s ass before Ellen registered she’d slapped him. Part of her was appalled but the rest of her was turned on and wanting more. 

“Turn back now.” She ordered. 

Gabriel did. 

“Hands and knees!” 

Gabriel complied eagerly, spreading his legs wide, and going down to rest on his elbows, ass high in the air. Ellen slicked up her fake cock with lube and slowly slid inside an angel. 

There was certainly no doubting that she had an angel beneath her. Power hummed beneath his too warm skin. She could feel it every time she touched him. Pressing her lips between his shoulder blades had him groaning, and she just knew that was where his wings were. 

Her hands dug into his hips as she thrust hard into him, Gabriel greedily taking it and demanding more until Ellen lost herself in the sensations roiling through her and Gabriel’s harsh grunts. Her orgasm took her by surprise, sweeping through her as she cried out, burying her fake balls deep into Gabriel. Gabriel echoed her cry, the sound bordering on pain to her ears as he came. 

Sometime later, Gabriel rolled over to look at her, head propped up on one arm. Ellen wondered how he could look so throughly sated and leer at her at the same time. Plus, she’s come to know that look in his eyes. 

“You know, I might be able to arrange that.” 

“Arrange what?” Ellen only asks because it’s better to know right away what Gabriel is up to. 

Gabriel tapped her forehead, the leer deepening. “That pretty little fantasy you have. The one you think of late at night as you touch yourself.” 

“Fantasy, Gabriel, not reality. There’s a difference.” Ellen cursed him in her mind, knowing he will read it. 

Gabriel laughed, low and dirty as he kissed her hard, one hand skimming down her body. “True. But what if the other parties are interested it?” 

Ellen shuddered as her fantasy filled her mind. Her, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel together. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been in an orgy.” Gabriel murmured, eyes lighting up at the thought.


End file.
